


Día 20 - Caricias

by KutziShiro



Series: MakoHaru Festival 2016 [20]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, MakoHaru Festival 2016, Romance, Shounen-ai, Tumblr: makoharufestival
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8936497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KutziShiro/pseuds/KutziShiro
Summary: El modo en que Makoto y Haru se demuestran su cariño.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Título: Día 20 - Caricias.
> 
> Fandom: Free!
> 
> Personajes: Tachibana Makoto. Nanase Haruka.
> 
> Género: Shonen-ai. Romance.
> 
> Advertencias: Ninguna. ¿Shonen-ai?
> 
> Resumen: El modo en que Makoto y Haru se demuestran su cariño.
> 
> Palabras: 394.
> 
> Estado: Terminado.
> 
> Aclaración: Free!, novelas y animes, pertenecen a Koji Oji, Kyoto Animation y demás socios y derivados comerciales. No busco beneficio alguno al escribir y publicar esto más que el placer de hacerlo y la esperanza de que sea leído y guste. Fin.
> 
> Nota: Este fic participa en el MakoHaru Festival 2016, con el promp del día 20 «caricias».

Cualquiera que conociera a Makoto y a Haru diría que Makoto es algo… encimoso: todo el tiempo está tocando a Haru, ya fuera tomándolo de la mano, acariciando su mejilla, acomodándole el cabello o la ropa, abrazándolo o simplemente rosando cualquier parte de su cuerpo con el de Haru. Para cualquiera que recién los conozca es hasta inesperado ver a Makoto abrazando a Haru a cualquier oportunidad y bastante sorpresivo verlo hacer que Haru se siente en sus piernas.

A Haru no parece molestarle, a veces incluso pareciera que no lo notaba, otra veces es él quien se acerca lo suficiente para estar al alcance de Makoto.

Sólo quienes les conocen bien, quienes les han visto convivir durante mucho tiempo son capaces de notar la sutil manera en que Haru se relaja cada vez que Makoto hace contacto con él. Todos piensan que Makoto es celoso pero sólo sus mejores amigos saben que el más celoso es Haru, la diferencia es que mientras que el primero lo hace evidente el segundo lo hace silencioso, y es una de las razones por las que Makoto todo el tiempo está tocándolo.

Pero ni siquiera sus mejores amigos son conscientes de la manera en que Haru toca todo el tiempo a Makoto, eso es algo que sólo ellos saben por qué ¿quién pensaría que todas esas pequeñas atenciones de parte de Haru son su manera de acariciarlo una y otra vez? Para Haru, que siempre se le ha dificultado tanto el trato con la gente, es la manera en que ha resuelto poder tocar a Makoto. Cada vez que le da de comer, cada vez que espera por él para caminar juntos, cada vez que se acerca hasta estar a su alcance, todas esas veces acaricia a Makoto.

Pero para Makoto su forma favorita es cuando Haru le mira de esa manera intensa que le hace sentir que le acaricia hasta el alma, no tiene manera de describir ese modo que tiene Haru de mirarle, como si le conociera hasta su más íntimo secreto y al mismo tiempo como si quisiera averiguar todo de él. Cada vez que Haru lo mira así no resiste el impulso de ir hasta él a llenarlo de mimos y caricias, el amor de Haru le parecía palpable cada vez que le mira así, acariciándole el alma, lo hace estallar de alegría.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer.


End file.
